The field of the present invention is throttle actuator mechanisms for use on vehicles of the type having at least one handle grip for steering with the throttle actuator associated with the steering mechanism for manual control.
Motorized three-wheel vehicles have been known which incorporate a saddle-type riding position, an engine controlled by a throttle actuator and handlebars including handle grips on the bars for steering. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate known such vehicles. FIG. 1 discloses the general arrangement of such a three-wheel vehicle while FIG. 2 illustrates a plan view of one portion of the handlebar A. The handlebar A includes a handle grip B and a brake lever C. Between the grip B and the mounting portion of the lever C, a throttle actuator mechanism D is arranged employing a throttle lever E projecting therefrom. The throttle lever E is arranged for actuation by means of the thumb of the operator whose hand is positioned on the grip B. The throttle lever E is conventionally of uncovered metal or metal covered with an anti-skid member of rubber or the like. The lever E is biased to an idle position by means of a spring. Accordingly, speed adjustments in driving the vehicle require pushing the throttle lever by means of some mechanism, most conveniently a thumb. When released, the throttle lever returns to its original idle position.
The orientation of the throttle lever is such in the foregoing devices that it is located somewhat below the right handle grip. Furthermore, the throttle actuator is generally swung in a substantially horizontal plane by the rider's right thumb. In such devices, there is generally a gap between the throttle lever and the handle grip. As a result, in cold running conditions, the operator's thumb is exposed to cold temperatures and wind from the vehicle's forward motion. Consequently, over long periods, such an arrangement is both inconvenient and uncomfortable. Furthermore, such metal throttle levers as have been employed tend to be cold to the touch and draw heat from the operator's hand.